pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SM027: A Glaring Rivalry!
Comic preview Is it possible that Ash's Rockruff will evolve in this episode? We saw the preview of a midday Lycanroc. :Once we get confirmation of it, in other words once the episode has officially aired, we'll know what to do from there. PokémonGamer 23:48, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :Kwj1991 03:45, May 6, 2017 (UTC)Now this should be interesting then Ash's Pokemon will be unstoppable Wrong all along I guess I was wrong about Ash's Rockruff evolving. Oh well, hopefully it'll evolving in another episode. Rystrouse renewed 20:16, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :I'll keep this comment here because it was already in an established discussion above, but for future notice, opinion comments left on talk pages should generally be removed from the talk page and moved over to the huge discussion forum we have or a blog comment. PokémonGamer 09:04, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Images Why aren't the images for this page not here? And the images for the next episode there? Rystrouse renewed :We haven't bothered to do that gallery yet. I did do the next episode's gallery yesterday just hours after it aired though to just get it out of the way. PokémonGamer 13:51, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Images hautius Where are the images for this episode? They should've be added right now. Rystrouse renewed :Don't ask about it, just wait. The images will be uploaded, although Energy X uses the fansubs released by the group #pocketmonsters, which is also where he gets it from. I have the raw episode, however there's multiple episodes to do it on, I don't have time to do it all now. PokémonGamer 02:15, June 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes. The sources that publish the videos need a lot of time to publish. Besides, the thing is, some of the videos published already are bad quality. Energy ''X'' 09:04, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :::And yeah, the videos I have (which are from a source that doesn't subtitle them and usually posts them within 2 hours of their airing) are not in bad quality at all, I have all episodes up to 31. Hulu Japan is also a good source if you subscribe to it like I do, and they have first dibs to publish episodes within half an hour of its airing, which I guess means they receive the episode before it's aired, although they have introduced copy protection, so you can only watch it but can't take screenshots from it. Now, I usually know what happens in an episode by myself before subs release, which is why I took care of the more interesting episodes, such as SM028 in their galleries. Additionally, the subs that are machine-translated and guessed and the other translations Serebii has warned about accuracy-wise within hours to a day of the episode's airing are built-in-stone subs (falling short of our quality standards, as they block part of the screen and are fanmade) and have bad quality. Finally, Amazon Prime and Netflix (the Japan services) have the latest episodes if you have them, the latter of which I'' do, although I don't live in Japan so I don't know how getting Amazon Prime would work, but for Hulu and Netflix, their TOS says nothing about having to personally live in Japan, and there's no limitations on credit cards, banking, and the like so you need to have a Japan-based IP although there's no free content on there. The versions streamed online are very notorious in quality and are taken from TV broadcasts that tend to put various text at the beginning and the channel's logo on them. :::Finally, if you have a capture card and the Japanese channels in HD (such as by living in Japan or otherwise), you can record a new episode's broadcast or reruns on Kids Station) and use that to take images from. While we don't have standards against using the TX Network logos, we do have standards against using images with very intrusive text on them such as the seizure warning at the beginning. The closed captioning logo, it's somewhat good not to have it, although it's not as bad as the seizure warning, data broadcast notice, and others. 'PokémonGamer''' 17:41, June 23, 2017 (UTC)